


Dawning

by junheesace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mentions of WowKwan, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheesace/pseuds/junheesace
Summary: Donghun writes Junhee a letter once a week. Junhee writes back after recieving a new letter once a week, months later.





	1. January 1st

_January 01_

_Dear Junhee,_

_I didn’t want to start this whole thing off by apologizing to you, but here I am. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m a coward who can’t face his emotions and tell you how I feel. I’m sorry every time I get scared about it I do something stupid like make fun of you. I do that a lot, and you don’t seem to mind beyond the occasional complaint at my behavior. You not minding makes me feel so guilty. Here you are already being the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and you had to be the most kind and selfless person I know. That’s what I’m most sorry about, that you are so unbelievably incredible and I am so unbelievably undeserving of your love in any form, and somehow you decided you wanted us to be best friends._

_You already had Byeongkwan and Chan and you decided you wanted to be best friends with Sehyoon even though he and I, his rude roommate came as a package deal. Maybe that’s part of why I like you so much, you’re willing to give everyone a chance even if they don’t deserve it. If I somehow screw this up between us, I’m grateful to have been your friend._

_Anyway if you’re reading this then that means I finally got the courage to let you know how feel. I’m probably doing this all wrong aren’t I? I hope that I haven’t scared you off. I hope that even if you don’t feel the same way I do we can still be friends. I can’t imagine life without you in it, and quite honestly I don’t think that’s a life I would want to live._

_\- Donghun_

June 02

Junhee put Donghun’s letter down, and sighed. He glanced at the piece of paper and pondered what to do. At last he made up his mind. He picked up a fresh sheet of paper from his desk and a pen and began to write.


	2. June 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait between updates!

_June 02_

_Dear Donghun,_

_I honestly don’t know how to react. When I opened your letter I don’t know what I expected, but a confession from you was definitely not it. I guess since the letter is from months ago, everything in said letter still applies? I don’t know, I’m confused, but I guess this makes sense to me somehow. Otherwise why would I be getting this letter now?_

_The apology was unnecessary though. I would say something if your teasing bothered me, but it doesn’t. You’re my best friend, and I know you would never intentionally hurt me. This isn’t me friendzoning you by the way. I don’t know how I feel if I’m being honest. I’m just kind of trying to figure that out, and I guess writing a letter back is somehow the only way I could do that? You are one of the best people I know, and I may not know exactly how I feel, but I do know that I care about you deeply._

_I suppose I owe Byeongkwan a thank you for bringing you into my life. If he hadn’t had that huge crush on Sehyoon, I wouldn’t have gotten to meet his AMAZING roommate. You are by far the boldest, bravest person I know, and I admire that about you so much._

_I may not know how I feel, but I would never want us to stop being friends. I don’t know how long figuring out my feelings is going to take or if I can promise you anything more than friendship, so I understand if you don’t want to wait around and see if/when we can be more, but if you do decide I’m worth the wait I’ll do my best to not leave you hanging for too long. I wish I could just tell you what you want to hear, but I want to be honest to you and to myself because you deserve that. I don’t want to lead you on in any way._

_I hope you can understand this, and I hope I can give you a proper answer soon._

  
_\- Junhee_

  
_P.S._  
_If you don’t mind me asking why did you decide to send this now that we’re furthest apart?_

 

June 02

  
Junhee carefully placed the letter in an envelope and marked it. He looked around for a safe place to put it and decided on a small wooden box. He wrote “For Donghun” on a sticky note and placed it on the box gently. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, thinking about the next time he’d see Donghun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
